


Attention to Detail

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Crack Fic, Gen, M/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a story is written inside a story and all things are fairly purple-y prosed and Sora is Not Amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention to Detail

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for kh_drabble community's challenge [262] Guilty Pleasure and I still regret nothing!

For too long had the lovers been parted, separated by distance and duty, now at last they were reunited. 

“Sora, my love,” whispered Riku. “It was only the thought of you, of your brilliant smile and warm embrace that got me through the darkest of nights.” He ran a hand lovingly through Sora’s spiky mane of hair, stopping to cradle the back of his lover’s head. 

“Riku,” sighed Sora. “I looked for you, I looked everywhere for you.” A single tear dripped forlornly from his eye. “I thought I’d never see you again.” He lifted up on his toes, sealing the reunion with a passionate kiss to his lover. 

“It’s alright now, Sora. The fighting is over; we’ll never have to part again.” Riku kissed Sora’s tear stained cheeks. 

Sora, smiling weakly, said 

“Selphie, we need to talk.” Sora waved the shamelessly thick collection of copy paper about. Briefly, a title could be seen: Crossing the Stars for Love, with a caricature of two boys who looked alarmingly like Sora and Riku. 

To her credit, Selphie didn’t even feign innocence. “Aw, man. I was hoping it would be a few more weeks before you found it.” 

One of Sora’s eyes twitched. “Selphie, what have we discussed about your stories?” 

“Um, I’m supposed to make you more masculine?” 

Sora’s entire face went a rather charming shade of pink. “That’s not what I mean and you know it! You’ve got to stop writing about Riku and me like we’re a couple.” 

The look Selphie gave him clearly said she didn’t believe they weren’t. He chose to ignore it. 

Riku, who was standing innocently behind his best friend and flipping through a copy of the story in question (swiped from unsuspecting fan-girls), suddenly let out a low whistle. “I didn’t even know two guys were capable of doing that.” This only served to turn Sora from a pretty pink to a rather magnificent shade of red. 

“Selphie! We’re not gay, please stop writing these things.” Sora was just on the verge of dropping to his knees and begging when Riku butted in. Again. 

“Actually, since she started passing these out I haven’t had any problem with girls confessing to me.” He made a face and quickly flipped a few pages. 

Sora stared at Riku. Not the happy kind of stare, more of the why do I keep you around sort. “What happened to backing me up here?” 

To which Riku shrugged. “It’s the truth and you know it.” 

Sora thought it over for a moment, and then for another moment because, really this was awkward fiction written about him and his best friend. This was awkward fiction about him and his best friend doing awkward, untrue, things to each other. Then he thought of the time he had so many love letters crammed in his locker he couldn’t find his books and the fact that he hasn’t dealt with that in a while…

“Fine, but please chill with the details? Some of those girls keep looking at me like they know things about me.” 

Selphie beamed in triumph. “Sure thing!” She waved at the boys as they retreated to safety (aka, went off to find Kairi so Sora could whine to her and Riku could share the juicy bits, but Selphie wasn’t supposed to know this, so shhh). “Now then, time to start work on my next piece!” Selphie pulled out a binder that had a rough cover drawn to it of two boys who vaguely resembled Tidus and Wakka with the words The Game of Love scrawled across the top.


End file.
